This Way
by SweetiePie1
Summary: [Finished]John Cena.Torrie Wilson. Smackdown May 6th. John's hurting so Torrie tries to make him feel better.


**Alright... anyone who knows me knows I hatehatehatehate Torrie Wilson. It's just that, after watching Smackdown, and how John acts sweet to her, I need to do this to get the horrible pairing out of my head. So, if anyone asks, I never wrote this story.  
  
Pairing: John Cena/Torrie Wilson (I swear, it'll never happen again!) Spoilers: Smackdown! May 6th {Kind of}  
  
This Way**  
  
"God, that Rene Dupree's a son of a bitch!" John Cena hissed, grabbing his side in pain. He'd just gotten attacked by Rene because he'd tried to save Torrie Wilson. He couldn't stand how Rene had been acting towards Torrie. Like such an asshole. Women didn't deserve to be treated that way. As he walked down the hall, he tried to stand straight up, but the pain in his side forced him to hunch over, holding his midsection as he did so. The pain was horrible. Every step was harder than the last. Stopping, he took a few deep breaths, suddenly feeling light-headed.  
  
"Are you okay?" A female voice questioned, quickly rushing to John's side.  
  
Glancing up, John noticed Torrie Wilson before him, worry evident in her eyes.  
  
"I'm okay," John replied, trying to stand back up straight. The truth was, his side and head hurt like a bitch, and he could barely see straight. But, he couldn't tell Torrie that. He didn't need her sympathy. "What 'bout you? You aiight?"  
  
Torrie almost smiled at John's accent. But, she nodded. "I'm fine. Dawn Marie's not too hard to deal with. It was just Rene I was a little scared of."  
  
"He's just an asshole," John bitterly told her. She nodded. "He needs to learn not to mess with me. He'll get his ass kicked so bad, they won't be able to recognize the body."  
  
"You talk a big talk for someone who just got his ass kicked."  
  
"Yeah, well, I always talk a big talk. But I back it up too."  
  
"True. But tonight, Rene got the better of you."  
  
"Whatever," John replied. "I'll get him back. I think I should go find him now."  
  
"No," Torrie said sternly, wrapping her arm around John's waist. "Right now, you're going to go back to the hotel and go to bed. You need rest so you can feel better."  
  
"Leave me alone, girl. I only helped you because it was the right thing to do."  
  
"Well, now this is the right thing to do, John," Torrie pointed out, flashing him a bright smile.  
  
Sighing, John gave in and let Torrie walk him to her car.

"Woah, why you walkin' me to your car?"  
  
Shaking her head, Torrie reached into her purse to grab her keys. "You're not driving yourself home. You're in no condition to."  
  
"I'm in perfect condition," John argued. To prove his point, he moved away from Torrie and made himself stand up straight, faking a smile as he did so. "See? I'm fine."  
  
"You're a bad liar, John Cena."  
  
Smiling, John nodded. "Yeah, but I still thought ya might believe me."  
  
"I may look stupid, but I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks."  
  
"I never thought you were stupid," John muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Torrie questioned as she opened to the door the passenger side.  
  
"Nothin'."  
  
"Alright, get in."  
  
John did as he was told, easing himself into the car and buckling up.  
  
Torrie shut the door behind him and quickly walked over to her side. She climbed in, turned the car on, and started to drive away.Twenty minutes later, Torrie stopped in front the hotel both her and John were staying at. "We're here," Torrie announced as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Only then did she notice that John was actually asleep, his head leaning on the window.  
  
Torrie smiled to herself as she carefully undid John's seatbelt. Once she was done, she climbed out of her side and quickly walked over to where John was. She knew there was no way she could get him to his room without waking him up. "John," She whispered quietly. "John, we're at the hotel."  
  
Eyes slowly fluttering open, John looked towards the voice he was hearing. He noticed Torrie Wilson knelt before him. "Huh?" He questioned, still partly asleep.  
  
"We're at the hotel," Torrie repeated slowly, a small smile on her face.  
  
John nodded slowly, stretching out his arms before he slowly climbed out of the car and stretched his legs. "Thanks alot, Torrie."  
  
Torrie nodded and smiled. "Let me walk you back to your room, just to make sure you're okay."  
  
"You ain't gotta do that," John quickly replied. "I mean, thanks alot, but you've already done enough for me."  
  
"John, just let me walk you to your room... just to make myself feel better?"  
  
"Fine, c'mon," John said, letting Torrie in the hotel before him.  
  
"Here, we're at the hotel and I'm fine," John announced, pulling his room key out of his pocket.  
  
Smirking, Torrie didn't move a muscle. "Do you really want me gone that much?"  
  
"I never said that, it's just, I don't wanna be buggin' you. I appreciate everything you've done for me, but I'll be fine. Thanks."  
  
"You're not bugging me. I'm just being concerned. After all you've done for me in the past few weeks, this is the least I can do."  
  
Smiling, John pulled the rim of his hat further down, so it was covering his blue eyes. "Well, thanks again," He mumbled as he reached behind him for the doorknob. Giving Torrie one last small smile, he turned around, as if to walk in his room, but he was stopped by Torrie placing her hand on his arm.  
  
"John?" She asked quietly, causing him to turn around. As he did so, she took a small step forward and stood on her tip-toes, placing a small kiss on John's lips.  
  
John smiled as she pressed his lips to Torrie's again, this time wrapping his arms around her waist as well. Torrie responded by cupping his face in her hands and lightly tracing over his lips with her tongue. John moaned slightly against her mouth and then opened his and intertwined their tongues together. After a moments, both pulled apart to catch their breath.  
  
"Wow," John breathed. "What was that for?"  
  
Shrugging shyly, Torrie grinned. "Just a feeling I got. How's your side feeling?" She changed the subject, gesturing to John's injured abdomen.  
  
"I forgot that it even hurt," John commented, grinning as well. "Uhm... do you wanna come in?"  
  
Raking a hand through her hair, Torrie nodded and followed John into the room.  
  
Once inside, John slipped off his hat and sneakers and sat down on the bed, watching as Torrie did the same.  
  
"So, uhm..." He began, only to be cut off by Torrie standing and walking over to him, climbing on top of him and straddling his waist.  
  
She smiled, then pressed her lips to his in another passionate kiss. Again their tongues intertwined and this time John let his hands run underneath Torrie's shirt, causing her to jump slightly.  
  
Smiling against her lips, John carefully rolled Torrie onto the bed, so that he was on top of her. He pulled away from their kiss for a second, a serious look on his face.  
  
"I hope you know that this wasn't what I was goin' for when I saved you."  
  
"Oh, I know," Torrie said with a nod. "It's just the way things ended up. I like it this way."  
  
"Me too," John replied, leaning down and kissing Torrie again. Pulling away one last time, he leaned over and turned the lamp on his nightstand off, then pulled the blankets over he and Torrie's heads and started to kiss her again.  
  
**So guys, lemme know what you think!! Writing this pairing wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Nic **


End file.
